


Promises

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Marcus and Oliver find new ways of remembering old promises as the celebrate their first wedding anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flintwood Bingo Challenge Prompt: First anniversary , Domestic, Free Space (surprises). 
> 
> Music: Flame Turns Blue by David Grey, I've Been Loving You by Otis Redding, Clear by NeedToBreathe

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/35986220456/in/dateposted-public/)

Dappled light streams across his shoulder  
Ebony hair ruffled in sleep  
Gentle fingers trace pattern left by the light  
Kisses follow the path that fingers have created  
“Morning, Oliver mine”

Muted light streams through the window  
Mahogany hair tickling pale shoulder  
Sleepy fingers dig into rumpled sheets  
Kisses slide over warm skin  
“Madainn mhath, Marcus mine”

Rumpled sheets slide to the floor  
Stormy eyes trace inked promises  
Lazy fingers run under a leather tie  
Promises made in war  
“New ink, love?”

Cool sheets slide over warm skin  
Amber eyes reflect promises kept  
Curious fingers trace down his spine  
Promises kept in peace  
“Happy Anniversary, mo leannan”

Sleepy feet stumble to the kitchen  
Ebony hair slides through rough fingers  
Steam rises slowly from the kettle  
Memories haunt each morning  
“A year passed in a minute…”

Groggy feet move across the floor  
Mahogany hair swept from sleepy eyes  
Steam rises slowly from teacups  
Memories waiting to be made  
“A minute lasts forever …”

Unsteady hands bring teacups to the table  
Stormy eyes look through the steam  
Hands reach for each other across the table  
Whispers in the morning sun  
“Do you regret those years?”

Unsteady hands wrap around the warm mug  
Amber eyes peer through the steam  
Feet touch underneath the table  
Whispers in the quiet space  
“Do you regret me?”

Steady hands wipe the mirror clear  
Ebony hair tamed for the day  
Hands reach from behind the curtain  
Fingers touching clean cheeks  
“Remember, I will always find you.”

Steady hands wipe foam from hard planes  
Mahogany hair damp and wild  
Hands reach through the curtain  
Fingers touching beloved features  
“Remember, I will always be here.”

Gentle fingers slide down his soft jumper  
Stormy eyes search for promises  
Bag and books in his hand  
Powder flies as he disappears  
“Be good, Oliver Mine.”

Gentle hands slide across his broad shoulders  
Amber eyes search for forever  
Broom and bags on his shoulder  
Power sizzles as he disappears  
“Be safe, Marcus mine.”

Forgotten dreams come true  
Ebony hair tousled to perfection  
Nervous fingers trace over perfect pleats  
Quietly he steps into the room  
“Open your eyes, love”

Forgotten promises never go away  
Mahogany hair falling over damp eyes  
Unsteady finger trace over perfect pleats  
Quietly he touches his love’s face  
“You take my breath, leannan.”

Quiet celebration of a year of promises  
Stormy eyes sparkling in the candlelight  
Whispers of old wishes and dreams  
Papers slide from an envelope  
“Promise me forever?”

Quiet declaration of years of promises  
Amber eyes search for answers  
Whispers of new wishes and dreams  
Papers to grow a family  
“Promise me always?”

Empty streets lay a path  
Mahogany hair ruffles in the breeze  
Steady hands join unsteady hearts  
Questions always asked  
“You are my North Star.”

Empty streets lead home  
Ebony hair falls in his eyes  
Steady fingers touch unsteady eyes  
Questions always answered  
“You are my home.”

Cool sheets rustle in the night air  
Stormy eyes drift closed  
Scarred fingers trace beloved features  
Kisses feather on a silver band  
Tha gaol agam ort, m' anam caraid

Cool sheets settle over heated skin  
Amber eyes droop in slumber  
Scarred hands gather up precious fingers  
Kisses scatter on a silver band  
Tha gaol agam ort, m' anam caraid

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> Madainn mhath - Good morning  
> Mo Leannan - my sweetheart  
> Tha gaol agam ort, m' anam caraid - I love you, my soul mate


End file.
